


the lover and the fool

by outlawofideal



Series: The lover's adventure to SuperM [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's car is so sexy, Coworkers - Freeform, M/M, Rarepair, Smut, Toys, mild office setting, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawofideal/pseuds/outlawofideal
Summary: Baekhyun hates himself for being dumb some days. Mostly because he has to work more to cover for it. Sometimes because he misses the chance to have free high quality drinks. But some days it's because the new recruit is incredibly hot and he realizes it way too late. Only once he has the absolute power over Baekhyun..Basically Baekhyun has a fixation about Nakamoto Yuta.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: The lover's adventure to SuperM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881244
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	the lover and the fool

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we are. This is clearly a self indulgent moment.
> 
> This came out of nowhere to me because of the saying, "Do you want to have ramyun?"
> 
> So here you are reading this filth. Hope you enjoy it.

Company dinners aren't so bad when they go out with only their team. Baekhyun usually abuses them to the point his stomach aches. Along with the alcohol served and great chats with his friends, he usually waits for the last friday of the month with excitement. It is his favorite part of working for this company.

This time it turns out to be less than great. First he forgets the date and goes to work with his car. So drinks are always taken away from him. Yunho pats him on the shoulder and drinks it instead of him. He yearns for every glass that’s taken away from him.

Secondly, he is deemed responsible of the group after their team leader leaves for somewhere else. He is left with the company card and a bunch of drunk babies. Even the most expensive cuts of meat cannot make up for his agony.

And his last but the worst problem is that their new recruit is cute as fuck when he is drunk. Baekhyun sits across Yuta downing his nth drink of the night, poured by one of the older guys. They always push the younger ones. Yuta’s face is already bright red, a flush taking over his high cheekbones. His eyes are barely open and he is swinging from side to side as he hums a song Baekhyun doesn't recognize.

Maybe it is because he is sober as a stone, he notices things. But Nakamoto Yuta becomes another person before his eyes. He clings so tightly onto people and chats them up. Far from his always kind and careful ways in the office.

He holds his cup towards him and whines. He fucking whines. “Hyung~”

Baekhyun gulps but reaches for the bottle of the soju anyway.

After that point things go south easily. Most of his coworkers get shitfaced to the point of passing out. The ones that can stand up carry those out.

Baekhyun has been occupied with Yunho hyung, who has decided to stay until everyone leaves to help Baekhyun’s in his own way despite being a drunk mess himself. He appreciates the effort but if he has to listen one more military story from him, Baekhyun’s gonna run away screaming.

Somehow he manages to slip away, heading to the cashier. He pulls the card team leader gave him on the way out.

The cashier pulls a slip to display the amount but before Baekhyun can go over it a waiter approaches him.

“Sir, sorry, but I think one of your friends has occupied the bathroom and refuses to get out. I don't think he speaks Korean? He speaks… uhm- Japanese?” Baekhyun goes after the waiter. Knowing the suspect way too well.

The waiter leaves him at it after assisting him to the personalized powder rooms at the back of the place. Baekhyun knocks on the door. Impatient. 

There is no answer.

He tries again. This time there’s a rustle behind the door.

“Yah Nakamoto Yuta, get out of there!”

A long silence follows. Then a lock opens and a hand grabs him by the arm, pulling him in.

He crashes into a chest. When he looks up Yuta is close. So close that Baekhyun can feel his breath on his skin. Stumbling around he barely holds onto the boy to balance them.

He looks tired, his eyes are red. He seems to have washed his face. Droplets linger on his skin. And his hair is wetted and slicked back. He is so handsome even when he is clearly messed up and drunk.

“Hyung,” He whines again. Those whines have ungodly power in them. His voice resonates on Baekhyun’s chest with their close proximity.

Baekhyun grabs his cheek, pressing his palm on the warm skin to get a better look. “Are you okay?”

Yuta hums, then wraps himself around Baekhyun. His arms are strong enough to cage Baekhyun in. He presses his face into the crook of the elder’s neck.

Baekhyun’s hand goes to his hair without realizing, petting his head.

“Okay, let’s take you to home.”

  
  


Baekhyun’s sleek Audi remains running as they sit inside the car. He reaches to turn the top light on. It clears the frame that has been drowned under his coat. A mess of light brown hair peeks out. Mumbling. Rustling. Until he is looking at Baekhyun, all hazy and flustrated.

“Ah, hyung⁓” He whines, his eyes opening wide. He immediately fixes his posture, sitting up. “Why didn't you wake me up, earlier?”

Baekhyun smiles as he watches him. “I thought I should have let you rest some.”

Yuta looks away, shy. Even under the disgusting yellow light his face is handsome. The way shadows fall under his sharp cheeks and straight nose. His bangs fall over his eyes, he pushes them away a second later. A habit Baekhyun took notice of.

“Thank you for dropping me, hyung.” He mumbles, carefully removing Baekhyun’s coat from his body. Folding into a perfect pile.

Although he bats around the bush for a while, checking his clothes, gathering his bag. But then he catches Baekhyun’s curious gaze. His eyes, they are dangerous. When he smiles oh so gently they turn into a feline hunting. They knock Baekhyun out of his seat.

Nakamoto Yuta is different from anybody that Baekhyun has crossed paths with. He has been since the moment he stepped into the office. His sharp suit along with his mid length messy waves. His smile was bright when introduced himself, holding Baekhyun’s hand a second longer than he needed to.

Baekhyun thought he was dying when the team leader employed him as Yuta’s mentor. He was basically assigned to stare at Yuta for the time being, and he had to admit there was worse things to look at. Yuta is one of the most handsome men Baekhyun has seen in a while and to tell truth he has seen many men. The younger is unintentionally charming with the way he slurs around words when he cannot find the right one, his loud laughter and outgoing personality makes everyone around fall for him.

He knew he was screwed from the get go. So when Yuta leans in closer, in the dark of Baekhyun’s car. He forgets how to breathe.

“Thank you,” He says. “Sincerely.” And somehow his voice becomes is deeper than before.

He cracks the door barely, stepping one foot out. But his eyes never leave Baekhyun’s.

“Hyung,” He whispers. Something sinister lingers in his tone. “Do you want to have ramyun with me?”

His words short circuit Baekhyun’s brain. He feels blood rush down to his pants as he struggles to find words. Something gets stuck in his throat. He starts coughing uncontrollably. He pats his chest until he can breathe again. “Yu-yuta? I don't think-” He coughs once more. He must not know what those words mean. That must be it.

He looks away for a moment to cover his mouth. As he was dying on his own spit, Yuta must have stepped out of the car. Because now he is leaning against the door looking at him with this soft smile over his lips. “Maybe later, then?” His eyes glint mischievously despite the dark. “Next time?”

Baekhyun remains seated for way too long when the boy closes the door and starts walking away. He watches as his figure disappears into one of the apartments. Even then he struggles to let the whisper in his head go.

He wishes he did not drive to work that day. He wishes he could have a round of drinks with the team. He kinda wishes he wouldn't have to be proper when Yuta lingers on him.

He gulps then puts his car on gear.

◈◈◈

Next day he is alone in the office. It doesn't surprise him as it is the last weekend of the month and usually no one has the energy to come in despite the overtime payments.

Baekhyun isn't an avid worker by any means but he would rather finish up some things now then to cram next week. He doesn't do much either, fishes images for a presentation he has made before hand and takes a couple of calls. Overall taking advantage of the silent office space.

He really doesn't expect anyone else to show up, let alone it being Yuta. The boy bursts from the glass doors around four in the afternoon. Cheerful despite being wasted the night prior. There’s skip to his step when he enters. He has a casual outfit in contrast to his usual suits. A giant t-shirt that swallows his figure, barely tucked in black distressed jeans. Those jeans are so tight that they become a perfect display of Yuta’s tiny hips. 

He wonders if anyone has been between them.

He gulps. Feeling the twitch in his pants.

It’s not appropriate of him to imagine Yuta like that. They work together. He is older than the boy. He should know better than to fantasize about being between his legs.

But he has not been able to get his whisper out of his head since last night. Seeing him in daylight, hair tousled, muscled arms exposed worsens everything.

On top of everything, Yuta approaches him to say hello. His smile is blinding Baekhyun.

“Hyung, what are you doing?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “What about you? How are you after yesterday?”

Yuta brushes back his wild mane of hair, perching on the edge Baekhyun’s desk. His small ass barely needs any space on the desk, not even pushing aside the files.

He wants to know if he could fit Yuta’s ass in his palms.

Not knowing what to do with his hands, he stuffs them under his legs. He feels like he will reach out and touch Yuta if he doesn't restrain himself.

“Ah, I left my tablet here cause we were going out drinking yesterday.”

“Did you find it?” He says just to keep the conversation going. It’s so stupid. Stupidest thing he could have said. Yet here they are Yuta cackling at him just because he doesn't have any blood left in his brain. It’s all Yuta’s fault anyway.

“Yeah, it was in my drawer, hyung.” He smiles softly. “By the way thanks for dropping me yesterday. I don't know how I would go back if not for you.”

Baekhyun blushes. Almost shying his gaze away like a fucking fifteen year old talking to his crush. “No worries. It’s not a bother.”

Yuta has always been undeniably handsome, with his confidence. But Baekhyun is really struggling to understand where does this sudden attraction comes from. Maybe it was the way he clung to Baekhyun or the way he whispered so sensually but now as he looks up to the boy all he can imagine is how he would look with his arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s chest.

Yuta must have been aware how awkwardly silent it has gotten, he scratches the back of his head. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it, hyung.” He says before rising up.

For some unknown reason, he suspects it is the semi-hard on he is carrying, Baekhyun stands up after him and blurts out. “Oh, I’m done anyway! Are you going home? I’ll drop you off.”

The ride is worse than yesterday because he has no way to hide he is looking at Yuta. The boy seems to take it well, the way he smiles back everytime Baekhyun dares to gaze his way.

Something changes as they approach the neighbourhood Yuta lives. Like the fool he is, Baekhyun doesn't take notice until Yuta has a hand over his. As an old habit from the time he had his first car, he has been resting his hand on the the gear shift while he driving.

His jaw drops when Yuta’s hand covers his, his thin fingers slide easily between his. He blinks so many times before he can take a look at Yuta, that it feels like he needs to break right in the middle of the lane. By the time they stop at a light, Yuta has already mulled his hand into an upwards facing position so their palms press together.

“Yuta?” He questions. Not much else comes out of his mouth. God he is so dumb under that sharp gaze. So dumb.

“I thought you promised to have ramyun with me? Didn't we say next time?” Yuta smirks. The glint in his eyes causes knots in Baekhyun’s stomach.

He blurts out. “God, you are sexy.” He doesn't know what else to say.

Yuta giggles. “Thanks, I try to be.” He rubs the skin between Baekhyun’s thumb and forefinger.

His breathing gets messed up the more he tries to be careful and watch out the road. Yuta goes on to discover more, he plays with his bracelets first, pulls and snaps them against his skin. Pulling whatever reaction he can from the elder. Then he goes on to rub the insides of his forearm. His fingertips feel like a feather gliding over his skin.

He presses his thumb on a visible vein then watches as Baekhyun’s skin turn pink around the mark. “You bloom so prettily, hyung. Do you mark easily too?” He asks, leaning over the armrest. He is like a giant feline when he gazes his hyung. So needy and seductive.

Baekhyun snorts but lets him have his way, play with him. Mostly his arm. 

Then Yuta whines. “Ugh, why is your car so big hyung? You are so far away.”

Baekhyun chokes. “Fuck.” He is screwed for sure.

He doesn't know how he parks or how they manage to walk the distance without jumping on each other. But he only follows Yuta’s lead. The moment they get out of the car he has grabbed Baekhyun by his wrist and haven't let go since.

Waiting for the door to open feels like an eternity but once the lock opens, he finds himself pushed against the nearest wall. Yuta crowds his vision so easily. He demands attention just by existing. 

He smiles while biting down on his lower lip. Cocky. “Hyung, can I kiss you?”

Baekhyun groans as he pushes his hand in Yuta's hair, pulling him closer. The brush of their lips is almost electric. Yuta is not gentle. he kisses open mouthed. Wet and intimate.

Baekhyun holds him by the sides of his face, pushing until he is towering over. He slips his tongue, licking into the warmth of Yuta’s mouth. What had to be a nasty play turns into a wicked dance of trying to find a proper rhythm. It turns out impossible with the way Yuta tries to push closer desperately and Baekhyun is not doing better. He raises his leg along Yuta’s frame until he can wrap it around his hips. The younger grabs onto it as his gateway of closeness.

Finally, to test his theory of small hips Baekhyun hauls Yuta closer by his ass the second Yuta starts grinding on him. His fingers dig in the soft flesh to keep the boy pressed against him. He was right, he can fit one cheek in his hands. It’s itty bitty but mostly muscle. It’s perfect. 

As Baekhyun plays with him, Yuta platters kisses across Baekhyun's neck, trying his best to fit his figure into Baekhyun's arms.

"Baby," Baekhyun whispers. He doesn't know why, he doesn't think before blurting but it gets the best of Yuta. The boy whimpers against the crook of his neck, hiding his face there. 

"Take me to your bed, Yuta." He caresses the boy's hair fondly, holding him until he can look up at his hyung.

He only nods before he is grabbing Baekhyun's hand.

Yuta's home is as complex as him. It's messy but not dirty. There are blankets and many music albums laying around in the living room. A couple of coffee cups and a glass bottle. It's lit by the small area lights having a yellow hue even when daylight is peeking in. 

His bedroom is much more tidy. There's only a closet and a bed with crisp white sheets. It looks incredible when Yuta falls onto them. 

Resting on his elbows, he smirks up at Baekhyun. "Hyung," 

"Yuta you are gonna be the death of me." He groans, surging forward and sitting on top of Yuta's spread legs.

He makes a work of his own shirt buttons. His fingers are clumsy, struggling to handle the tiny buttons but it gives Yuta the opening to sneak his hands under it.

His fingers are ice cold when he explores Baekhyun's figure. It sends electric waves down Baekhyun's spine, forcing him to bend his back. 

The younger presses his face into Baekhyun's chest. Mumbling. "I didn't know you were this soft under your clothes. So touchable." 

Baekhyun whimpers, holding himself barely up. Getting support by grabbing onto Yuta's nape. 

He grinds down, barely aligning their crotches together. But Yuta's jeans are so tight that Baekhyun can feel his suffocated dick twitching against his thigh.

He sneaks a hand between them to pop Yuta's button. The groan that follows sounds like heaven to his ears. Like a chase for relief. 

"Hyung," Yuta whispers in his ears, his face buried in his neck. His lips make work until he is abusing the skin there, sucking and biting until bruises bloom under his skin. 

Baekhyun barely keeps himself up, his thighs straining with effort. Then Yuta find his way inside Baekhyun's messily unbuttoned shirt to his nipples.

His fingers brush against the skin, not even grazing it yet Baekhyun shudders. He is so hard already that he almost wants to grind against Yuta until he comes. 

In a swift move, Yuta switches their position. Crawling on top of Baekhyun, he takes a look at his hyung. He looks like the predator Baekhyun deemed him to be, ready to devour him. Fuck. He is so sexy.

He leans down until their faces are aligned. His breath is uneven but he is doing much better than Baekhyun. Maybe it is because he is younger. Maybe it's just the sinister aura of his is wrecking Baekhyun.

He presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s chin, barely missing his lips before he is sliding down. Down. Down until he is settled between Baekhyun’s legs. He takes Baekhyun’s pants and briefs with a little assist of hip raising. Taking his time as he caresses the vast of skin. His hands are skilled when he handles Baekhyun into a better position. His legs spread enough to fit the boy easily but not much to strain him. He even makes sure to support one of his legs.

His lips are worse than his hands. Kissing. Licking.  _ Sucking _ . In a maddeningly slow pace until he reaches between Baekhyun’s cheeks. Yuta’s breath against his hole makes him shudder but the younger holds him down by his hips.

His dick hurts from expectation. Already red and hard, lying on his stomach.

“Just do it!” He groans, embarrassed by his impatience.

Yuta giggles. Sinister. The first lick is awkward but he masters Baekhyun’s reactions quickly. He doesn't quite presses his tongue in but he drags the event until Baekhyun cannot take the teasing and grabs him by his hair. The pull is only a warning but it turns Yuta into a devil.

The boy patiently fits his thumb along his licking. Then pushing up only to the first knuckle, he listens to the sounds his hyung makes. While he tests the limits, he leans his head on Baekhyun’s inner thighs. Watching him unravel like it’s a movie.

“Lube,” Baekhyun begs him. Even though Yuta doesn't try to push him further than small rocking movements, he listens to him. Coming to an halt. Baekhyun wants to be pushed though. Preferably while being slicked up.

“In the drawer.” Yuta mumbles into his skin, pressing small kisses along his inner thigh.

Baekhyun reaches out blindly until grabbing onto something bottle shaped. To his luck it actually turns out to be the lube. He practically throws it at the boy. Yuta giggles as he catches it mid air.

“But we are missing something.” Yuta mutters.

“Ugh, Yuta please-”

The boy hushes him, reaching over his body to take a look inside the drawer himself. He rummages around until he pulls out a duo of small bright pink… things. He cheers happily as he settles back.

“What’s going on in your head?” Baekhyun asks, suddenly curious. He rises up on an elbow. In a better look he can see it's clearly a vibrator and a matching remote. There’s no reason for it to be neon pink but it doesn't look scary. Not compared to an actual dick.

“Hyung-” He mumbles, putting on his best boy voice. The sinister shine remains in his eyes. “Won’t you put this in while you fuck me?”

Baekhyun chokes on his spit. Confused about so many things. “Wait, don't you want to fuck me?”

Yuta tilts his head, hiding behind a innocent smile. “Maybe on the next time?”

“Seriously? Want me to fuck you?” He now properly sits up. Unbelieving. Yuta crawls closer until he can press their lips together. He steals a long kiss that takes Baekhyun’s breath away.

“Yeah. Won’t you fuck me good, hyung? Please~” His whines get the best of Baekhyun. He feels like he is powerless to Yuta begging to be fucked.

Baekhyun pulls him down on his side with a hand on his neck, capturing his lips until they cannot breathe. Yuta lets him kiss him deeply, tongue and all while he works his hand down Baekhyun’s back. He grabs his thigh and props it up on his own to get a better reach.

His first finger slides easily, when Baekhyun doesn't expect it. Second’s a perfect fit that Baekhyun wishes he could keep. But Yuta rushes through the prep as the pink device is smaller than his two fingers. It’s bullet shaped, barely five centimeters with a pull at the end.

Baekhyun sighs, foregoing the kissing. The sweet stretch of fingers almost bring him to his edges a couple of times. He likes being fingered. Especially when his partner turns out to be as skilled as Yuta. He waits for him to go on with a tight hold on the boy’s shoulders.

It’s not hard to fit in the device, it slides in oh so easily. Yuta only pushes and pulls it a couple of times to tease but leaves the toy in at its off state. Baekhyun would have forgotten its existence if he didn't know what awaited him.

He repeats the same steps for Yuta. Undressing. Kissing. Prepping. More kissing. Until they are both drenched in sweat and the sun has started going down.

Between Yuta’s hips is a tight fit like he expected. His small hip bones protrude when he lays on his back with how toned he is. Baekhyun appreciates them. Pressing his thumbs on the dips besides when he handles the boy into a proper position. He asks for one of the pillows positioning one below his tiny hips.

Yuta looks incredible under him. His skin blushed and hair stuck on his forehead. His eyes though, they don't lose their excitement, at all. Even when Baekhyun tortures him by stroking against his prostate while having a tight grip around his dick.

When he pushes his dick in him, the boy moans. He doesn't settle down until Baekhyun has the half of his dick in. So he decides to start rocking before pushing all the way in. To distract Yuta. It seems to work as he relaxes eventually, even wrapping leg around Baekhyun’s back to hold him close.

That gives him the reason to continue pushing in. When his hips hit Yuta’s, pressed up all the way, he groans with the pleasure that takes him. Despite taking their time, carefully prepping Yuta still feels tight. Even though he seems to know how to remain relaxed it overwhelms Baekhyun.

It’s so much that he forgets he has a vibrator up his ass.

Until Yuta thinks that is the perfect moment to turn it on. Baekhyun literally crumbles down, losing the strength on his arms and falling on top of Yuta. 

Yuta groans with the weight of him. “Hyung, you are crushing me.”

He moans acknowledging, but keeps hiding his face into his chest. The slight vibration has wiped out his brain functions. It takes him a quite while and a lot of hair petting to gather himself.

He pushes himself up once again, his shoulders straining. “Nakamoto Yuta you are going to kill me.” He sighs for the hundredth time that day. But he moves. Finding a rhythm is hard, when his thighs shake every time he pushes forward. Tightening the muscles presses the vibrator on his prostate and he struggles to keep himself together. It takes too much of him to not spill right there then.

But Yuta seems to enjoy the slow pace. Maybe because Baekhyun tries to fill him up properly. Mostly because of Baekhyun’s struggle. In the end he holds onto the elder’s biceps and hauls his legs around him to give him a better angle.

Their bodies are completely different. The small hips Baekhyun has been dreaming turns out to be a problem for them, because Baekhyun is the opposite. His bones are big for his side. He can barely push enough to be flush against Yuta. It annoys the fuck out of him. He wants fill him up. Flush. And slowly pull pleasure out of him.

He huffs as he untangles one of Yuta’s legs and presses back against his chest. Although Yuta turns out to be flexible enough he still groans with the change of angles. Baekhyun helps him rest his leg against his own shoulder before rocking back. The position doesn't give Yuta much leverage but he tries to match Baekhyun. It’s a desperate attempt to chase the feeling.

So Baekhyun slows down until he perfects their angle.

Soon, he must have found the boy’s prostate in this angle because Yuta whimpers until he has to grab onto the sheets, knuckles white. For a while remains there, only taking. Taking. Taking until his stomach starts to spasm with Baekhyun’s every move.

Once the elder thinks he is managing Yuta’s expectations the younger grabs on the bright pink remote.

“No,” Baekhyun barely opposes before Yuta does it.

Click.

The higher setting is enough to halt him once again. Trying to catch his breath for a while.

“C’mon,” Yuta whispers, grabbing onto the delicate necklace around Baekhyun’s neck. “Fuck me, hyung.”

He pinches his nipple as a way to object. Gritting between his teeth, “I. am. trying.”

Yuta pulls him close until their noses are brushing. “There are more settings, hyung.” God. He is a menace. But Baekhyun likes it. Oh so much.

He moves like that. Mouth captured into a kiss. Chests almost touching. It’s tiring but honestly he doubts he has enough energy to continue with the way vibrator has been jabbing at his prostate.

Instead he focuses on reading Yuta’s reactions, trying to please him until he is barely anything but moans. Sweat collects at his forehead but seeing the younger crumble under him, even when he tries to wreck Baekhyun, is enough of a reward.

He locks their hands together, sandwiching the remote between their palms. “Let me fuck you first.” He whispers.

“Mmph-” Yuta barely whimpers and nods.

It’s all Baekhyun needs to pick up their pace. Even though the pull of pleasure remains, the constant vibration becomes only a buzz against his skin within minutes. Lets him think solely about fucking Yuta.

The younger looks incredible. His chest heaving. Head thrown back, exposing his throat for Baekhyun to abuse. When he groans, his voice becomes deeper. His longish hair gets everywhere, sticking to his skin, sprawling on the bed, getting into his eyes.

Baekhyun grabs onto his face when he kisses him. Tongues dancing messily as they try to stay close. Desperate. His skin is soft and warm under the touch. He wonders what he would look like if they were doing this in the morning, sleepy and slow.

When Yuta comes, it’s a sight to be seen. He shudders, his whole body shaking. Baekhyun can barely hold his pulsing legs in place while he waits pressed all the way in. His cum sprouts on his stomach, painting it so prettily.

It takes a couple of minutes for him to ride his orgasm. Baekhyun only helps with long and slow strokes. He is not cruel enough to match the boy, he doesn't torture his sensitive prostate.

Instead he pulls out and throws himself to the side. Once he is on his back, he feels the vibrator again. His pleasure feels so far away when everything remains as is.

He strokes his cock a couple of time while watching Yuta picking up himself. Once he cleans his stomach with a tissue, he searches around the sheets for the remote.

Baekhyun’s excitement gets the best of him when Yuta crawls back to him. Sitting besides him, he places a hand over his to help him jerk off in a pattern. His palm brushes on the head of his cock every other time. His fingers lingering on the veins.

Slow and deliberate. Far away from what Baekhyun’s trying to achieve.

Click.

The speed of the vibrator picks up, forcing Baekhyun to arch his back while chasing the pleasure. Yuta’s fingers tighten around him somewhat painful to keep him from spilling.

Click.

The pattern changes. Yuta looks at him fondly, never breaking the gaze.

“You are so pretty, hyung.”

“Please-” He begs. He is at the younger’s mercy.

Click.

Baekhyun loses it. He can't even keep up with jerking himself off when Yuta presses a finger in his hole, alongside the toy. He doesn't have the memories of the couple of minutes the younger pulls the most crazy orgasm out of him. Fingering him lazy while the toy abuses his insides.

He comes. Somehow. For god knows how long.

When he opens his eyes back again, Yuta is crouched between his legs and collecting the come off his stomach, only to scoop them back into his mouth. In an open display, showing his tongue to Baekhyun.

He groans. Even in that sensitive state his dick twitches at the view. Yuta takes notice of it quickly. Wrapping his mouth around the head, licking away the what little cum left on his skin. He is over-stimulated and shaking. He doesn't have the energy or the will to keep another boner.

Miracly. Maybe with black magic. Yuta brings him to the edge another time. In a matter of minutes.

Tears well in his eyes when he comes into Yuta’s mouth. Shaking wholly. Hardly breathing. But it is enough to make him cry out. Loud. Too loud to be discreet from the neighbours.

Yuta shuts the vibrator while he hides his face in embarrassment of tearing up during sex. The younger massages his legs gently, releasing the tension Baekhyun has been holding in them. He is caring when he positions them up in the bed. Then taking the toy out of him carefully.

It feels like a dream. Maybe it is. He is not sure.

“I think you killed me, Yuta. Is this what hell feels like?” He huffs. Yuta laughs at his desperate attempts to chat.

He lies there, on Yuta’s bed. His arms covering his face to hide his red and sweaty face.

But when Yuta sprawls besides him, wrapping an arm around his middle he is sure this won't be the last time he will be at the mercy of his hands.

“Hyung,” He begs prettily, trying to cuddle closer.

“Hmm,” Baekhyun lets him, removing an arm over his eyes to let him slide near.

“Will you let me fuck you in your car, next time?”

Baekhyun groans, turning his face away from the boy.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this abomination I dropped in this world.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, if you have kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> You can find me on twitter at [outlawofideal](https://twitter.com/outlawofideal) and on curiouscat [with the same @](https://curiouscat.me/outlawofideal)


End file.
